Livin a Little White Lie
by ph34rbunny
Summary: What happens when two DMC fangirls fall into Devil May Cry 3 after having beating it? A major pain for the sons of Sparda. VergilOC DanteOC SPOILERS! and some Arkam wanting Vergil. Rated for language, sexual implications, and future lemons.
1. Changing Face

ph34rbunny : Well here it is! The first chapter of my first story. sighs

Dante: I don't see why it's so special….ph34rbunny hits Dante with Mr. Broom OW! WHAT THE HELL!

Vergil: Dante you should learn manners. You might live longer. amused smirk

Vergil Fan Girls: swoon

Dante: That's it. LET'S DANCE! unsheathes Rebellion and goes to hit Vergil

Vergil: I'll lead. draws Yamato and goes to strike

ph34rbunny: jumps between and blocks both with Mr. Broom and Mrs. Mop Now, now boys. Either you behave or I'll have to write a twincest with two certain devils as the paring.

Dante and Vergil: O.o sheaths their respective weapons

ph34rbunny: That's better. Now onto the STORY!

"Hey Tera I actually made it to the second level of Dante Must Die as Dante!" A girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes yelled from the couch that was positioned in front of the wide, flat-screen TV, a small table separating her slim form from the screen that showed the Mission 2 start screen.

"That's because you're playing with Dante in his shirtless costume Akina. You know it makes all the difference." A different girl noted as she sat on the other side of the couch, moving her chin length black hair away from her chocolate colored eyes, rubbing them slightly to ensure her contacts were still in place, a rather content grin on her face as her friend start to play again before pausing it randomly.

"Yeah but Vergil shirtless is so much hotter." Akina replied, cleaning her glasses with a brown shirt that said 'As a matter of fact the world does revolve around me.' In a rose colored font, her legs tucked to her side since she was wearing a faded jean skirt that went mid thigh. Tera laughed as she picked the dog hair off her faded pink tank top and jean shorts, crossing her legs to sit Indian style, poking a hole in her red sneakers.

"He's not even shirtless in the game. Just coatless." Her friend rebutted shrugging her shoulders and holding her hands up, palms towards the ceiling.

"That's only cause you like Dante!" Akina huffed and looked at her best friend with a pout. 'So what if only his well toned arms show!' she thought defensively, 'He's still fricken hot!'

"So?" Tera had replied with a confident grin knowing she'd win this argument. She was about to make a comment on the twins when she glanced at the screen. "Hey Akina? You did pause the game…right?" she asked tentivly, her eyes unmoving from the television.

"Yeah why do you….HOLY SHIT!" Akina exclaimed as the large grim reaper like boss was still moving though the screen read pause. She would've assumed it was a glitch that was if Dante moved as well. Frightened but what it might mean she pick up the controller and started rapidly pressing start. "It won't un-pause and the things laughing at us!"

"I'll try resetting it!" Her friend exclaimed as she jumped to the PS2, hitting the power button but to no avail. Getting desperate she pulled the plug and looked up at the screen. It was black with a white fuzz line going diagonally across the screen repeatedly. "Few that was close." She sighed in relief as she sat there with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Tera? HELP!" Akina yelled as Tera turned only to see the boss monster standing between her and her friend. It then raised its scythe over its head, laughing its annoying laugh once more before grabbing Akina and jumping into the TV.

"Shit! AKINA WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO PULL THAT TODAY!" Tera yelled as she jumped in after her friend and the demon. She landed in a strange blue and white wormhole of a tunnel. She took off running as the demon merely walked with its normal limp down the wormhole, still a goods ways from Tera. "AKINA! BITE ITS ARM SO IT LETS YOU GO!" Tera yelled as she still ran, not wanting to know what the demon had in store for Akina. And knowing her good friend, if the demon took her to Vergil there'd be no getting back home.

"ARE YOU NUTS? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE HE'S BEEN!" Akina yelled back as the demon turned to notice Tera gaining on him as he started to run as well. Tera had almost stopped in shock when she saw Akina. Her once brown hair looked…silver with purple highlights.

"I must be seeing things. No more ridin' the white horse for me today." Tera mumbled to herself as she followed the demon thru a mirror like portal at the end. She nearly gasped at what she saw. There, between herself and the demon carrying Akina, was Dante in all his glory. You then noticed the demon dropping Akina and yelling angrily as it started to raise its scythe. Being the reckless person she was, Tera ran up to Dante and took Ebony and Ivory from the back of his trench coat. "Borrowingthese.Needtosaveher.You're hot.Thanks!Bye!" She rattled off as she ran up to the demon, firing rapidly. "Nakia grab the scythe!" Tera yelled as Akina looked around for this 'Nakia'. "NAKIA! Grab the scythe next to you." Tera stressed with a wink as Akina nodded grabbing the scythe from a previous demon that had been killed and started attacking the demon.

"Dante you could make yourself useful and HELP US!" Akina yelled towards the silver haired man who was just standing there trying to catch up with what happened. Snapping out of his thoughts he drew rebellion and stuck the final blow to the demon that was knocked to the ground.

"Now this is turning out to be quite the party!" Dante yelled excitedly as more demons appeared as the trio fought them off. Once they were gone the two girls stood there panting as Dante looked as if it was nothing to him. "Now my lovely demon friends, would you mind giving me back my guns?" the half demon asked as the girls looked at each other and back to him. Then it finally hit the girls.

"OH MY GOD WE'RE IN THE DMC3 WORLD!" they both squeed as the jumped up and down excitedly. Suddenly they stopped as they looked at each other in shock. Akina now had silver hair with purple highlights down to the middle of her back, her jean skirt now a silky purple fabric. Her shirt was the same except the font was now purple and the top a black color. She also now had a silver lined black leather trench coat that went to her black army boots that came up to her knees. Tera's hair was now crimson red with gold highlights the same length and a black choker around her neck. Her pink tank was now a halter-top that faded from white at the top to red at the bottom. Her short were now black with the left side have a pant length leg while the right remained short Her left had a gun holster on the thigh while the right had it on the hip. Both holsters were empty. She also wore black army boots but they only came half calf. Tera and Akina's eyes had stayed the same.

"This must of happened…" Tera started as she went the check out the back of Akina's trench coat, observing the belts on the back that seemed to be arranged to hold a scythe.

"…when we went through the portal. What now Flare? Beat the game?" Akina finished as she faced Tera, a smirk on her face hopping this wouldn't be her only fight today. Tera was about to answer her when Dante coughed loudly to get their attention.

"Like I was saying. Guns. Now." Dante ordered as he held his hand out towards Tera who smiled devilishly twirling Ivory on her finger before placing it in her right holster, Ebony in her left. Dante frowned at this and started to walk towards her, obviously wanting them back.

"Now Dante, you wouldn't leave a poor, defenseless human girl without a weapon would you?" Tera asked sweetly and Akina laughed knowing full well that Tera was going to try for Dante's weakness. Girls.

"Oh I wont leave you defenseless. After all you got me. You don't need a weapon as long as I'm here." Dante replied with a cocky grin across his face as he took the guns from the holsters, letting his fingers clumsily drag across Tera's skin in the process. Tera backed away slightly as Dante laughed. Akina just shook her head.

"Yeah but who's gonna protect her from you….why aren't my feet touching the ground?" Akina question as she looked over her shoulder, immediately regretting she did it. There was the demon boss again, but this time he had her stuck on his scythe because of the belts on her trench coat. "TERA! DANTE! IT'S ALIVE!" she yelled as she tried to hit it with her own scythe, only to have the demon take it from her.

"Nakia! Wiggle free of you trench coat!" Tera yelled as she tried taking the guns from Dante to help her but when she looked Dante was already trying to kill it. Tera looked back at Nakia who was clinging to her trench coat.

"NEVER! I've wanted one forever and it's wicked awesome!" she yelled back. True she did want the trench coat but there was another reason she was letting it take her. 'If my memory serves me well, this demon goes back to Vergil. Which means I get to meet Vergil face to face.' She thought happily and she smiled. "Flare I'll be fine! Meet you at the top!" She shouted with a wink as the demon fled, Akina with it.

"DAMMIT! I knew she'd try to find Vergil! Who knows what she'll get herself into! GOD DAMMIT!" Tera yelled in frustration as she punched the wall to her left causing it to crack slightly as her hand started to bleed. After a moment she started to head towards the Temi-guru that loomed in the distance. Dante however caught her wrist and stopped her.

"Whoa there lady. Going after her is suicide with all those demons in there." Dante stated as he turned her to face him, making strange hand motions that made no sense.

"Your point?" She asked, determination burning in her eyes.

"You could be killed since you don't have a weapon." He added with a smirk after seeing the look in her eyes as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. She wasn't going to stop for anything…well…maybe some things.

"I thought I had you." Tera replied with a coy smirk. She knew she had him now. After all, girl plus ego trip was the half devil's favorite kind of parties…well almost. Dante's smirk just widened as he shook his head.

"And _how_ might _you_ **aid** _me_?" Dante asked seductively while eyeing her up and down. 'Not bad.' He thought. 'I wonder how fast she'll be mine.' But "Flare" knew all too well about Dante's ideas of 'aid' and 'reward'.

"I know how to get to the top and I know Vergil is there. Plus I might be inclined to reward you in the end. So, here's my question to you Dante, son of Sparda. Wanna crash a party?"

ph34rbunny: yes I'm being evil and ending it there. I felt four pages was decent enough for the first chapter. BTW the length in the chapters will usually coincide with the length of the missions.

Vergil: How come I wasn't in this?

Ph34rbunny: You show up later.

Dante: protectively holding ebony and ivory My guns. pets guns

Ph34rbunny and Vergil:………..right.

Ph34rbunny: Well that's it for now! Review, flame, whatever! Oh! And don't forget that you can send suggestions or requests for stories if you like my style on my livejournal. I'll also have polls on what stories I should write next. Here's the site: http/ph34rbunny. 


	2. Priestess? HA!

Ph34rbunny: Well here's chapter two. Sadly only Vergil in this one.

Dante: What! No me? How will my fangirls survive without admiring myself?

Vergil: sigh Can we start this so the idiot can be silenced?

Dante: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Ph34rbunny: Anyways…….

"But he has no idea of its true power……………. What is that?" A stoic, and rather emotionless man asked, his eyes the color and feel of ice, his white hair spiked away from his face, his appearance dangerous, yet calm from afar. His navy trench coat billowed lightly in the wind as his black pants and slightly lighter under vest clung to most of his body as he stood still a top the Temen-ni-gru. Akina just starred in awe. Sure he was hot on the TV, but that had nothing on the actual, physical him.

"I believe she's a female human..." Arkam had started to note, striding between you and Vergil as he eyed you evilly, a sadistic grin on his face. Oh how much Akina would love to wipe that grin off his face.

"No shit Sherlock!" Nakia shouted, focusing her mind on how she would, if she could, just flawlessly 'poof' in front of Arkam and slap him clean and hard across the right side. Her grin increasing as she focused on it. Wanting it. And sure enough, it happened. Nakia blinked as she now stood in front of Arkam who was in shock from the hit. If Arkam wasn't in her way, she would've seen the small flash of a grin from the devil.

"Why you insolent-"

"You were saying?" Vergil asked the condemned man who had almost knocked the human girl down and had stopped a mere inch from her head. Arkam let out a small growl as he glared at Akina; making it clear that this was not the end of their fight. Akina on the other hand, had stuck out her tongue at him as he faced the power hungry devil.

"…she's a female human priestess of great renown and seems to know much of this tower. She could be…useful in avoiding obstacles and opening doors." The man finished, stepping aside to let Vergil decide whether she was useful or not. Akina just stood there under his gaze until something finally clicked in her mind.

'Wait a second….priestess? ME! As if!' She started laughing at the thought of here being a holy priestess. Herself, along with Tera, was the two most evil members of their group of friends. Vergil remained motionless as Arkam arched an eyebrow. "Please! Sorry to burst your bubble Arkam but I'm DEFINITELY not an all-knowing priestess. Just Nakia, an everyday human with no powers. Vergil will have to find himself someone else to help him on his little quest for Sparda's power….no offense." Akina stopped dead as she noticed the look on Vergil's face. If she had got gruesomely killed right then, right there, she would've been happy. Vergil was grinning. 'No not just any grin..' she thought to herself '.. but his oh so smexy 'I am evil' smirk.'

"Had you not displayed your abilities so openly I would've disposed of you by now. But after that little show there's no use hiding your secret. You will help me attain power." The cold man commanded. Akina didn't need for Vergil to explain what would happen if she disagreed. Vergil's partially unsheathed Yamato did that for him as the devil held it against her neck. Akina just nodded her head 'yes' and sighed, closing her eyes while doing so as Vergil sheathed his precious katana. "Who's that with my foolish brother?" Akina's eyes snapped open as she dashed to the edge of the tower, squinting to see the red and white blob that was Dante and the other red blob that was Tera.

"HEY FLARE! UP HERE!" Akina yelled as she waved her arms frantically only to be retained from Arkam, who growled again, trying and failing at restraining himself from killing her. After all he need her blood. There was no guarantee that Mary would come.

"Nakia is this…Flare coming for you?" Arkam asked, the question an obvious one. Akina merely growled at the man holding her. If she had it her way it'd be Vergil holding her. Surprisingly Arkam agreed with her…well almost. 'This girl is so troublesome! It should be Vergil in my arms, not her! Patience Arkam. Patience. Once you are a god he wont have the power to deny you.'

"OF COURSE! My sis Flare is so going to come and save me from you guys! Plus she'll most defiantly help Dante get here. Or I could just meet them with my awesome priestess powers!" Nakia noted as she tried to remember exactly how she had managed to poof and slap Arkam. Having come to no conclusion she looked up and noticed how the sexy devil was now only five feet from her, cause an ever so soft pink hue to spread on her face.

"Perfect." Vergil stated and with a snap of his fingers a dark navy, yet semi transparent, bubble now encased Akina. The girl's eyes widened in absolute horror as she realized what he did. She started to bang on the walls and attempted to pop it with anything she could find on her body.

'No no no no No No NO! Tera always said I would've been trapped in a bubble but I never thought it'd come true! It's probably the kind I read about in fan fics that keep me near him…..not that I mind that part BUT WHY A BUBBLE! I WOULD'VE STAYED! Well…..at least I would've came back……ARG! POP DAMN YOU! POP!' Akina thought furiously as her attempts at freedom all failed. Finally she realized there'd be no escaping unless Vergil said so. And they needed her knowledge. 'Or more like Arkam needs my blood…or at least he thinks so.' Having fully processed everything she sat cross-legged and put her head in her hands. "Well crap."

Ph34rbunny: This one's slightly shorter but maybe now ppl will read. If I get 5 reads I'll put up the third chapter. Yes it's done.

Nakia: OH! I get to come over and read it right?

Ph34rbunny: No. You gotta wait.

Nakia: But but but but!

Dante: At least I got mentioned…

Vergil: What does 'smexy' mean?

Nakia: MEGA BLUSH Um….ph34rbunny usually uses it for Dante.

Dante: Oh? Now I'm curious. cocky grin

Ph34rbunny: It means smarmy sexy. Basically REALLY hot, REALLY sexy, and REALLY awesome/amazing.

Vergil: ……….

Nakia: blushing harder if possible

Dante: smug grin

Ph34rbunny: ANYWAYS read, review, whatever. Open to comments and requests as always. Ja ne! 3

Dante: Did she just heart the readers? totally jealous

Nakia: Yes. Yes she did.


	3. Let the Games begin!

Ph34rbunny: YAY # 3 is here. 3s to all who read and thanks to Ireneko and destructo888 for the reviews!

Dante: still jealous

Nakia: Cheer up Dante! At least you get to molest Tera in this chapter!

Vergil and ph34rbunyy: ……………………………

Dante: On with the stupid fic! points guns at ph34rbunny

Ph34rbunny: OK!

"Please can I kill something?" Tera pleaded, leaning against the near-by rubble watching the silver haired devil swung his sword with a steady force, killing any demons near by viciously. Smirking he just shook his head no as she continued to stare partially in boredom and partially due to his handsome appearance. 'Damn Dante could your pants get any…..wait. Control Tera Control. If you're gonna actually make it to Akina and save her you have to resist the well toned, cocky, smexy jackass of a devil…….dammit there I go again. Grrrrrrrrr. Must get my mind off Dante! Oh! I know! Just think ninja squirrels. Ninja squirrels.' Tera then closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her mind as she tilted her head down so that the next thing she'd see was the neutral pavement. No Dante there right? Wrong.

"Thinking about me babe?" Came Dante's smooth voice as Tera's eyes snapped open in the direction from where it came. Six inches in front of her. 'She wants me. I mean, who wouldn't?' The spawn of Sparda mused as he noticed the pink blush on her cheeks just from their closeness. She then look down to what he presumed was the ground. 'No pavement there babe, just Lil' Dante.' Seeing her face burn red and turn from him he couldn't help but smirk.

'Shit shit shit shti. I am so screwed! I can't hold out like this! No. I can't let him charm me! I'm gonna have to allure him. Sure I want him, but I don't want to end up as just another girl to him. But I need to come up with something good. Think think thi……..damn him.' The crimson haired girl just froze as the devil in question snaked his arms around her waist, his hot breath tickling her neck. Then it hit her. She turned to face Dante with a seductive grin cause the son of Sparda to raise his eyebrow as her arms wrapped loosely around his waist. "How about we play a series of games. The rules will be explained each time and you will have a chance at a prize. Sound fair?" Tera asked as she slid her hands down his back until they were resting above Ebony and Ivory.

"When do we start?" Dante purred as he also let his hands wander, resting and grabbing Tera's ass. Her eyebrow twitched slightly as she resisted her urge to punch him in the face. She needs this to work if she was going to make it to Akina without being jumped by Dante.

"Right now." She answered coyly as she jumped back from him since his hold was loose, taking the guns with her. Dante frowned as he made a motion with his hands, signaling he wanted his guns back but the girl just shook her head no. "The first game is you have to tell me my first name. Guess right the first time and you get to kiss me. Guess it right the second time and you get your guns back. Anymore after that and you get nothing." She stated as she put the two guns into her holsters. Dante looked deep in thought for a moment and was about to guess wrong when a familiar voice broke the silence.

"HEY FLARE! UP HERE!" Both you and Dante looked towards the top of the tower at a purple and silver blob waving her arms frantically. Dante's smirk returned to his face as Tera made her way to a near-by wall to hit her head upon repeatedly. She never made it as Dante had grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him, the familiar six inch space returning.

"Well Flare, I believe you owe me my reward." The devil taunted seductively, his ice blue eyes gleaming with lust. Tera was about to protest that what happened was SO interference and didn't count; only she didn't have the chance. Dante had already crashed his lips onto hers, holding her closer to himself as Tera's eyes went wide from the passion and ferocity of it. She then gasped mentally as his tongue skimmed her bottom lip only to force it into her mouth, exploring anything it could reach.

'Damn he moves fast!' She thought as she couldn't help but return it, causing the devil to smirk as he fought with her tongue. Tera knew that if this went on she'd moan which would edge him on more. 'DON'T DO IT!' her mind screamed. 'DON'T MOAN!' But her body was telling her different. It wanted, no, craved Dante wanting him to caress it, anything to satisfy it. She was about to give in when Dante pulled away quickly. Grinning broadly as he saw the dissatisfied look she wore.

"That was just a taste babe. You'll be wanting me to take you in no time." He announced, fully confident of his charms and looks. Tera felt her anger boil over as she walked up to him, her glare deadly.

"Jackass!" She yelled as a soft ringing filled the area, a red handprint glowing on Dante's face as she stormed into the Bull's Eye Bar/Love Planet, slamming the doors behind her. The half devil just stood there in shock. Slowly as his mind began to catch up he growled dangerously as he picked up the discarded Rebellion. He wasn't about to let her get away with that.

"She's gonna have to learn NOT to do that. And I know just the way." He mused as he took the shotgun from the display as he walked into Love Planet just in time to see seven demons turn to ash. He scanned the room for his offender but found she had moved on. He kicked the doors down in anger as he ran towards the Temen-ni-gru, catching up with Tera as she entered the tower. He glared at her as he grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "What the HELL was that for!"

"Dante shut up or you'll wake…" she was too late as the ice sculpture behind them cracked apart reviling Cerberus. She sighed as she gave Dante a look saying 'This is all your fault.' Dante just shot her one back screaming 'We're not done yet.' as he took rebellion and sliced the chunk of ice that was thrown towards them. The three-headed dog came forward, starring both of them down.

"Leave now, mortal! The likes of you are forbidden in this land! You who are powerless are not worthy to set foot here!" the three heads yelled in unison as Tera stepped back, making sure Ebony and Ivory were cocked and ready to shoot all that ice off. Dante on the other hand just smirked. He needed to take his anger out on something and this would do for now.

"Wow. I've never seen a talking mutt before. You know in a dog show, you'd definitely take first place." The sexy half devil taunted as Tera slapped the back of her hand against her forehead. Sure this was Akina and her own favorite scene, but actually being there, it seemed like the stupidest thing he could've done. Sure he couldn't die. But Tera was so sure she was as lucky.

" You, a mere human, make a mockery! RAWR!" Cerberus then fired an ice beam that sealed the only way out. Tera felt that 'accidentally' shooting Dante right now would make her feel so much better, but she decided not to.

" Easy, Fiddo! How about I take you out for a walk? Come on puppy, let's go!" Dante teased again as he called the three headed dog demon over as if he was a shiatsu. Cerberus growled darkly as he bared his fangs.

"You'll regret this you worm!" The demon yelled as it readied itself to pounce on Dante. Tera raised her guns, well actually Dante's, ready to fire. Dante just smirked as he shuffled his feet ready to fight.

"It's show time! Come on!"

ph34rbunny: I'm ending it there. Partially to make you want more and partially because I'm a lazy ass. Oh and sorry for the delay in the update. IT WASN'T MY FAULT! dodges various objects

Nakia: It actually wasn't. See, ph34rbunny shares her computer with her parents. And the computer is in her parent's room. Which means limited access when they're home.

Dante: WOOT! I got some action!

Vergil:……….Dante, did you just say woot?

Dante: looks at fic I guess I did.

Ph34rbunny: Couldn't resist! ;

Nakia: sigh Read and Review! Ja ne!


	4. Mmmmm Happy Place

Ph34rbunny: After a very long break from this story….I HAVE RETURNED WITH CHAPTERS!

Vergil: She's not going to tell them it was because she lost the password to the account and email is she?

Nakia: Nope.

Dante: Well I'll be here to console all the lovely lady readers –grin-

Ph34rbunny: I swear they forget I can kill me off or give them Std's at will….

Vergil, Nakia, and Dante: ON WITH THE FIC!

"RAWWWWWWWWWR" The beast's battle cry shook the temen-ni-gru, Arkam grinning as the tower's defenses came online. Clouds were starting to form on the sunset horizon, appearing to inch ever closer towards the shattered town.

"Why are you grinning? Your guard dog is about to be throttled by Super Perv and Flare. If she's guiding him you have maaaaybe an hour to prepare. Maybe." Nakia stared down the deformed man, smiling devilishly as she recalled the cut scene of his utter demise. The knowledge that, no matter what, in the end he would be dead and she would be left with Vergil brought such joy to her heart that she could almost break out into song. In fact she did.

"Arkam's gonna get his ass kicked by a half breed. He's gonna smolder as I look on from behind the shoulder of my god! He's gonna de-evolve into a puddle and be shoveled into a pile of dung. Oh Arkam's gonna be done!" Her voice was smooth and joyful akin to a siren call as she swayed side to side in her little bubble knowing full well that, unless her god Vergil let him, the human male could not reach her. The man in question was quite livid trying his best not to lay waste to the wretch.

'Patience Arky Patience. Soon you will be having victory sex with your demon pet over her drained corpse. Ahhhhhhhhhhh' The man wandered off with an oddly demented smile, successfully creeping the poor girl out. But a soothing thought drifted its way into her mind.

'I'M ALONE WITH MY GOD!' Her glee stained face opened its eyes as her expression faltered into that of depression. He was nowhere to be seen in front of her. Gone! She had only strayed her ogling for a mere moment to taunt that bastard and looked what it got her! No more god to stare at.

"You have quite a foul mouth and erratic moods for a priestess. Not to mention your…..rags seem to be, how do you humans say it, provocative for someone of your occupation." The cold monotone was like honey to Nakia's ears as she brushed silver and purple strand away from it to make the noise clearer. Her blue eyes soaking in his smexy frame. It didn't matter that it was covered, the black and blue leather like material was revealing enough.

After ten minutes of Nakia just staring at him like he was Adonis, Vergil started to become confused by the girl. Typically prisoners who were being held captive with the eventual outcome being their death once their usefulness was expired screamed and cried more.

'She just stares with that idiotic smile. Doesn't even try to teleport and run she just….smiles?' Nakia was catching onto this confusion when the twisted half demon just ever so slightly lifted his right eyebrow.

'I'm winning him over! Or…..THE MUSTARD STAIN DIDN'T TRANSFER DID IT?' A quick look down towards her large chest confirmed it had not, a long sigh echoing the action. The bubble was starting to become bothersome as she shifted her legs from a kneeling position to having them to her right side. It was so short that she couldn't stand and she could feel her legs slowly starting to fall asleep. 'Being in Vergil's arms would be so much better.' She closed her eyes to picture her 'perfect moment in the sunset. 'Nice and warm, his evil and cold demeanor just adding to the appeal. The slight rush of feeling his breath on my face….wow I'm getting really good at this visualization crap. His arms pulling me closer….not that hard…..wait…' Her eyes snapped opened to her 'perfect moment' only the devil did not seem as amused by her daydream as she was.

"You have three seconds to tell me how you did that." The devil demanded with a harsh glare as he dropped her on the ground before re-sealing her in the bubble. His bubble was un-pop-able so how did she slip through? Was it because of his lack of control or concentration? Must have been the latter.

"NOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo! Not the bubble! I had fresh air again! FRESH! You could at least make it bigger so I can stand!" The purple bubble promptly shrunk and the audacity of her demand. "Ow ow ow or not it's cool. I don't mind having to stay in the fetal position til they show up. In fact I enjoy it opposed to standing." Her sarcasm was no well received as she was moved onto a chain dangling her bubble over the edge of the extremely high tower, her banshee screams decorating the new location.

"FLARE I HATE HEIGHTS GET ME DOWN NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

Ph34rbunny: And thus concludes Chapter 4!

Nakia: Booo why are my chapters so short?

Dante: Because my brother is a mute.

Vergil: -smacks Dante-

Ph34rbunny: And for most the game you don't see the top so I have to improvise here. Later they will be longer. Once there is more Vergil stuff. Read Rate and REVIEW! Love you all!


	5. Game 2BEGIN!

Ph34rbunny: Look! Look! MORE CHAPTERS!

Nakia: The readers might just love you again.

Vergil: Why?

Dante: Cause it's a chapter with me in it!

Nakia and Vergil: …

Dante: You're just jealous.

Ph34rbunny: …..ONWARDS!

"You –wheez- are not human, are you?" The single head that remained on the once proud beast known as Cerberus coughed out, blood oozing from where his two other head once were. Dante merely grinned widely, not even tired from the fight, his ego at an all time high.

"Who knows? I'm not even sure myself." Meanwhile Flare was sitting down panting as she lovingly caressed Ebony and Ivory, put them into the holsters on her body. Oh how she adored the guns from afar when playing the game, and now to own them! Well sure they were stolen, but they were in better hands now right? Right!

"Regardless you have proved your strength. I acknowledge your ability. Take my soul and go forth! You have my blessing!" With one final great howl Cerberus burst into a single ball of icy blue light floating down into the hands of Sparda's son forming a three tier nun chuck, the chains black with the handles a teal blue.

Dante proceeded to dance around with the new weapon like a kid who just found out that he could have as much candy as he could eat for the rest of his life. While the half demon paraded around trying new moves Flare dusted herself off moving towards the silver haired hunk.

"Too easy!" Dante exclaimed as he tucked away the weapon, beaming from his recent victory until distracted by applause. His grey eyes landed on Flare who had closed the previous space she had created, seeing how unlike Dante she could not take several huge icicles to the head and still be in one piece.

"Woooo you beat the crap out of him after I cleared the way for you by shooting all the ice off and providing cover fire. Come on we got demons to kill and my best friend to save." Flare's serious mood was greeted by a devil's smoldering smirk as he used the new toy to catch her round the waist, slowly pulling her in with each word to his favorite 6-inch distance.

"Now now babe no need to rush off just yet. I do believe you owe me my guns now." The laughter from the red head was not well received, her slender arm bringing her fingers closer to slide up and down the devil's chest.

"Dante, I do believe first prize was a kiss and second was your guns. You haven't won them back yet. Though I can guarantee them to be a prize in each game we play. Isn't that fair?" She let each word hang in the air as she leaned closer to the spawn of Sparda giving him a clear view of her cleavage, staring suggestively into his grey eyes with her brown ones.

'So that how she wants to play it huh?' The smirk widened into a grin as he hooked a partially gloved finger under Flare's chin, leaving a mere inch between their lips. "So babe what's the next game? See who can strip the other first? Or maybe how long can you hold your breath?" It was Flare's turn to smirk as she leaned in just enough to let him think he was winning then WHAM! Another bright red hand print gracing his smooth skin. The man growled as he tightened the chain, his gaze hardening at the outrage of her action. "You really need to stop that."

"But it's so much fun! Besides I took you for a guy who liked it rough." He released her on that retort, satisfied with the new range of dirty plans that ran wild in his mind. "As for the next game how about this: If you defeat the next major demon pair with my aid you get your guns back. If you don't you get any other prize you want BUT will be branded a loser." It was a gamble, she knew it was. Yes the devil loved his guns, but at the prospect of having her would be tempting as well. She just hoped the title of 'Loser' was enough of a deterrent that he would go for the guns. Besides, she would take Agni and Rudra as a supplement weapon until she could win them back in the next game. She was starting to feel glad that she had the knowledge of how the game played out to her advantage. "You might wana toss me aside."

At first Dante was confused about the request until he saw the motorcycle bust through the pane of ice glass. Without missing a beat he tossed Flare out of the way, sheathed his new weapon, and preformed a stylish spinning back flip nearly colliding heads with the female astride the bike.

"You going to the party? What's the hurry? Didn't ya get an invitation?" Flare was really starting to wonder how long she was gonna live with Dante's ego repeatedly putting his foot in his mouth, despite its ability to attract her more to the half breed. The mysterious female fired a rocket from her launcher in an attempt to shut the demon up, only to supply him with more of a chance to show off. Echoed by many hoots and hollers Dante rode the rocket like a surfboard around the room. The new girl stared down Flare who merely shrugged and waited as the rocket blew a hole in the grating above. Angered that she had 'missed' her target she shot the demon a death glare and sped off launching her bike into the air and landing it through the gap Dante had created in the ceiling. "This just keeps getting better and better. GAME ON!"

Ph34rbunny: And imma end it here cause the battery is dying! LOVE U!

-now-

Ph34rbunny: Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd I'm back bitches!

Fans: [cheer]

Dante and ph34rbunny: LET'S DANCE!

~~~~~~~~~On the top of Temi-guru~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It seems we have an uninvited guest." Arkam looked a Vergil letting out a soft oh as the demon prince just stared out at the scenery while continuing. "A human. A woman." Akina just rolled her eyes as she concentrated really hard on the bubble being big enough for her to stand in. Able to move within a certain radius of Vergil so she could 'accidentally' bump into Arkam sending him off the tower. Yes that sounded perfect. Sure enough as she kept willing it the bubble grew in size and she stretched her sore joints from napping in the fetal position. She twirled her purple highlighted hair around her finger as she chimed in.

"I believe that would be Lady. Daughter of Arkam. I think she wants to chat with her daddy." Akina rolled around the bald man taunting him as he growled reaching out to strike the bubble but she managed to roll out of the way. "Temper temper. You need me remember?" A chuckle sang in her ears as she looked over her shoulders to see an amused Vergil. She smiled at her small victory as Baldy stalked off into the castle. She watched him leave and couldn't help but feel a little concerned. Sure Tera and her knew the game like the back of their hands, but the danger was real now and they were just humans…right? But what about these powers?

"So what are you really? Priestesses should not be able to bend my magic so easily." Akina shrugged as she rolled around the top taking in the scenery of the town below.

"Secret." It was safer for her to pretend to know until she figured it out instead of making up a lie to her heart throb. After all Vergil was never too kind to liars in any of the past games. Though in the case it would technically be future games. She frowned at the silence and wondered about Tera.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Temi-guru~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Blue door second floor on the right. Hope you're a good jumper." Tera made sure to pop her hips as she walked up the stairs to the correct door as Dante looked around. She was wondering after that punch into the wall just how far her body had been altered. Was she really human anymore? Dante would be able to tell that but asking would more in likely come at too high of a price. She wanted to mean something to the demon beyond a nice frame with sexy curves, even if she loved her new breasts. She guessed they were around a nice full C cup with natural perkiness. The tight halter top helped to. As she got to the hole in the ramp she hesitated as the half demon easily took the leap in a single bound.

"I could carry you over if you can't make it Flare." Oh how that smug expression made her blood boil and body melt all at the same time. He thought he was winning and she knew it. Tera took a few steps back before attempting the leap. She actually surprised herself that she overcompensated and landed in front of the blue door. She pulled the door open with her own smug grin as the demon hunter seemed impressed as we moved on. After a few stairwells of demons and going up another ramp to a yellow door Tera looked at the suspended stairs and the large door to her right. Dante tried the door and then, when it wouldn't budge, went for the stairs.

"I wouldn't do….aww too late you fell." She watched the sexy male fall into the hole and took a seat. It was hilarious to hear the explosions, swears, and shotgun fire as well as some sword swings. It was too deep to clearly make out anything he said but she assumed he was swearing at her. Drawing Ebony and Ivory she fired off some random shots into the dark hole and this time she heard him clearly.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU HIT THAT FROM UP THERE?" She smiled wide blowing the smoke of the guns away as she holstered her prizes. Mere minutes later a blue-ish white flash of light produced a rather agitated Dante who threw Tera against the wall pinning her there with his body and blocking her escape with his arms on either side of her. "You know I'm going to have to Ah!" The look in his eyes meant death and/or something to do with that pent up lust so Tera did the first thing that came to mind for escape. Bite him in the crook of his neck. She felt him slack as he softly growled at the action. She knew she had to move fast before this went too far.

"Mini game event! Catch me and you get your guns back for fifty shots!" Tera took off running through the now unlocked large door as fast as she could. She knew that neck bite would turn the half demon on and the idea of having his precious guns back would be even more of a drive. She quickly jumped up to the higher ledge as she turned to see the son of Sparda wearing this dangerous grin as he clapped.

"Well beautiful looks like you're trapped. And here I thought you'd make things interesting." Tera smiled as a familiar boss cry echoed and she jumped from the ledge onto the large beast as it emerged from the nearby hole firing Ebony and Ivory. Tera continued to run the length of the beast firing making sure to jump when it tried to do a barrel roll to get her off.

'I haven't been this turned on in a long time.' Dante smirked not to be outdone as he jumped onto the ledge and leapt from the top onto the demon hitting it with the shotgun point blank. The demon screamed as his different segments turned bright red before finally electrocuting the pair off it. The monster fled into the hole and quickly emerged screaming again. Dante looked to Tera as they both smiled and turned to shot the demon in unison as it reared up and crashed behind them disintegrating into nothing. Tera cheered as she successfully killed another demon and went to holster the guns but was thrown against a nearby pillar as familiar lips crashed onto hers. It stunned her as smug grey eyes watched her brown ones as he kept his body pressed against her as he retrieved his guns putting them back in their rightful holsters. Dante opted to take advantage of the situation as he bit at her lower lip playfully before pulling his lips away.

"Caught ya." Tera's breath was heavy from the tease stroking the devil's ego more as she ran her soft hands down his bare chest and traced a lone finger across the top of his pants giggling as she did so.

"Mmhm just remember only fifty shots. Wouldn't make the main event any fun if you got them back now. Besides.." Tera pulled him even closer using the belt loops on his tight leather pants as she could feel the instance of Lil' Dante wanting her making her feel more confident. "I'd hate to ruin any…future…prizes." Tera then lightly pushed the cocky devil back as she walked towards the door that had opened on the far side of the hall.

'Well well well. Looks like she's going to be a little harder to get.' Dante ran ahead of her and into the room. Tera tried to snag him but missed as the door shit behind him. She sighed as opportunity one to get rid of the problem early eluded her. She sighed as she waited outside the door feeling it vibrate as he kicked it from within.

"Fucking Arkam and his Jester alter form. I could tell Dante now but he hasn't met Arkam nor would it make sense now. I'll have to wait now. Awesome." She sighed again until she felt the door move as he reappeared. "Finally. So how was Jester?" Now Dante look surprised as he crossed his arms.

"I starting to think you're physic or something." Tera giggled as she circled Dante taking the guns back. He reached to stop her but she jumped back wagging her finger at him.

"Let's go with something and you fired fifty-six shots so you went over." Dante just raised an eyebrow at her as she waltzed away back to the main room.

'Something huh?'

Ph34rbunny: I hope you fans enjoy this chapter to celebrate my return! [bows]

Vergil: Read and Review.

Ph34rbunny: JAI NE!


	6. Pit Pat Pit Pat

Ph34rbunny: What another update? Holy shit I might be like, motivated! Actually I just finally cleared up all my log in issues with the site so regular updates should be happening again. I had the story completed but have lost the other chapters so fresh new writing!

Crowd: -cheers-

Nakia: Aka she decided to write it differently.

Dante: -duct tapes Nakia's mouth-

Ph34rbunny: Good Dante! You get harem time!

Dante: ALRIGHT! Enjoy the chapter while I enjoy my ladies!

"Almost halfway huh?" Nakia watched the rain roll off her sphere prison as it went from a light drizzle to a steady pour. She had seen this scene so many times that she knew Flare was probably confiscating Agni and Rudra from Dante as the rain continued to bounce off the orb. Her eyes landed on the alleged evil devil, his trench coat was just starting to get wet. She rolled over just to his right side leaving some space between them as she waved her hand. An expensive looking blue umbrella with gold embroidering appeared above Vergil's head sheltering him from the rain. She had been practicing while waiting for her –heroes- to get to the top to continue the story. It started with moving some of the pebbles to altering her clothes to a high collar violet short sleeved dress that hugged her nicely. Usually she wouldn't wear things like this, especially since from just above her breasts to the top of the collar it was sheer fabric. The skirt of the dress was straight down to her knees but had high slits revealing the short black shorts she wore underneath. She had kept the boots and trench coat the same but modified the scythe to have a silver inlaid black handle and a dark green blade that collapsed into a compact size. Vergil had watched her the entire time with only a raised eyebrow after each endeavor. It was nice to have him all to herself, not that they had done any talking but being able to physically be near him was enough for this fan girl.

"Why are you showing kindness? It's a weakness." He looked cold and indifferent but she smiled hearing only his curiosity. She continued to stare at the city below letting the question hang as she pulled her silver hair up into a bun only to let it fall again, the purple tips bouncing at the interruption.

"If we humans are to be defeated and subjugated to your rule, I would prefer an overlord that I will not catch a cold from." Again with the raised eyebrow. Nakia wasn't sure if it was a raised eyebrow like she was gaining respect or if it was a raised eyebrow in a she's weird. Sure she could try to listen to his thoughts but that would make it easy. She sighed softly to herself at her inner struggle. Sure she would follow him around like a lost puppy now that she was here, but some gauge to her standing would be nice. Suddenly she was aware of wet and cold as some rain hit her head. She looked around surprised at the lack of the prison turning blue eyes to the devil who only stared at the full moon trying to pierce the rain clouds.

"Try not to make this a mistake…." His gray blue eyes looking at her face made her realize she never really introduced herself.

"Nakia. Nakia Vivian Nessea." And with a snap she had her own black and purple umbrella as he nodded looking back out at the city.

"Vergil Sparda. Though you seem to already have sufficient and secret knowledge of me." He paused locking gazes with her again before continuing. "I am unsure how you found out my plans, but if it interferes with my plans I will not hesitate to correct it." A threat? Is that what he was trying? Nakia laughed mentally as in her eyes it was just him being sexy. Evilly sexy. Just how statuesque he looked framed by the dimmed moonlight with his white locks slicked back. When she realized she was staring at his body she flushed lightly and looked away towards the path to the top frowning. "What is it?"

"Nothing that's the problem." The eyebrow was probably raised again but she hurried to the far edge of the tower looking down despite her fear. It was just in time to see Arkam tossing Lady off the tower and her free falling shooting at something on her way down only to stick her bazooka into the tower and stop her fall. Nakia frowned stepping back with her arms crossed only to bump into something hard yet soft. She froze as she was assaulted with the smell of fine cologne that reminded her of lavender and a warm breath on the side of her face. So close and yet her body refused to move. She could feel her heart racing as she finally found the courage to turn around after a few minutes. His face was void of emotion yet something told her he wanted an explanation. "Events are…changing. Probably due to our presence…" she hesitated about the next part. "And probably my friend's interference." Vergil frowned at this.

"Will it affect my goal?" Nakia shook her head as she could feel her heart threatening to burst at the lack of space between them. Her large breasts were slightly pressed against his chest as he stood only slightly taller than she did while in the boots.

"I'm not sure. I did not see us having this large of an impact." Wait, was that a smirk? Holy shit it was! Vergil was smirking! And god was it hot!

"So you are an oracle then?" She blinked confused at his deductions before tilting her head slightly in thought. Being an oracle would be an easy explanation for why she knows so much. She could also say that she shared a link with Flare so that's how she knew as well. Nakia silently wondered in Flare was experiencing any new found abilities. Her train of thought crashed into the wall of reality as she felt a finger catch her chin forcing her gaze firmly into the devil's as she felt herself blush hard. "I suggest you answer." So. Hot.

"Of sorts. It's hard to explain in your words." Yes go with the mystery! Guys like that! Right? "Flare is my protector of sorts. Although not sisters of blood we are of soul. Again it's hard to explain." So far so good. He seemed to be buying it at least as he continued to hold Nakia's chin, absent mindedly beginning to rub her smooth skin. "Um Vergil?" He blinked seemingly coming out of his thoughts. "That tickles…a little." And with that close fest with the devil ended as he was on the opposite side of the Temi-guru much to her disappointment.

"Summon her." She blinked as she started to cross the roof of the tower only to be halted halfway across by the tip of Yamato an inch from her throat causing the silver haired woman to gulp. His eyes harden as if telling her that he would not repeat himself.

"As you wish." She hoped this worked as she began to concentrate. 'Flare here on the roof. Flare here on the roof so I won't die though since its Vergil it's ok..no…no need Flare. Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed Flare.' With the last scrunch of her nose a purple and silver shadow appeared on the stone floor and Flare appeared out of it looking extremely confused. Her orange and red hair was tossed like she had just been making out with a certain devil and her top had been torn a little.

"Aw just when it was getting to the good part brother." Agni sounded disappointed from Flare's right hip and Rudra merely grunted in agreement from her left hip. She no longer had Ebony and Ivory as the holsters were empty as she just stared at Nakia.

"You have impeccable timing as ever girl." Nakia sighed with relief as she fell to her knees panting. Flare instinctively went to tend to her friend when a familiar blade barred her path. She growled eying the owner as Vergil's eyes narrowed to a glare.

"Okay teleporting takes a lot." Nakia was still panting as she tried to slow her breathing. She looked up at her best friend and her favorite devil only to see them exchanging looks of death. "Flare don't…"

"So I see my little brother has managed to make a whore out of your protector." Nakia face palmed as she now knew any hopes of peace between the two were now gone. Sure Flare was outgoing and flirty to an outrageous degree, well in Nakia's books, but Flare's pride and honor were a dangerous thing to insult by calling her a whore. Sure enough the red head's whole demeanor changed as she smacked Yamato out of her way causing the devil to stumble with the force as she tried to cross to Nakia.

"FLARE MOVE!" She tried to warn her friend as a ball of demonic energy surged towards the red head's back but it seemed her warning was unneeded. Flare turned on her heel and brought her right hand out level with the ball. As it collided with what should have been bare skin a small explosion of feathers erupted from her hand and floated out into the night sky. What was once bare hand was now a crimson inlaid silver katar, her left hand matching the deadly close range weapon. Her body had changed from her clothes to red and silver armor in the form of an intricate dress. The torso was a dual pair of silver wings which, while covering from the nipple down, exposed much of her cleavage and stomach while the bottom half was covered by what appeared to be crimson metallic feathers that ended halfway down her thighs that met knee high silver and crimson boots. Her arms were completely covered as well as her face minus from just under her chin to the tip of her nose. The helmet resembled a valkyrie's with feathers attached at each side for small decorative wings. Nakia's eyes were wide as Flare stared down Vergil from within her helmet. The devil smirked as he moved to sheath Yamato.

"I have no intention of participating in unnecessary fights although…" As he sheathed the blade a large sphere engulfed both girls as he continued his sentence. "I cannot have you interfering further." Flare shattered the orb with one hit but another orb quickly appeared. This repeated another twenty times before the red head relented. She was just wasting energy. So she slowly turned to Nakia who was whistling innocently behind her.

"What?!" With a sigh the armor turned to flame and burnt away revealing a halter corset top that faded from blood red to white revealing her stomach. Her pants reappeared but were now black in color as the red head sat next to her friend. "By the way love the new eye color." Flare looked to her best friend, now golden orbs gazed into violet ones as she laughed slightly laying back to relax now that she did not have to taunt a horny yet hot devil.

"Same for you. I guess you have abilities too?" Nakia nodded as Flare seemed pensive as she held her right hand up looking at the strange black marking that was now there. "I wonder what it means for the story." Nakia sighed as she looked at her left hand, a similar white marking now residing there.

"I don't know but I blame you for interfering with that Lady scene." Flare huffed as she closed her eyes acting like she didn't care when Nakia knew she was just trying to cover up the fact she did not want to share Dante.

"In my defense Agni and Rudra's conversation was off first so I figured if we already altered it a little why not manipulate the shit out of it?" Nakia giggled as she playfully smacked Flare upside the head who joined in her laughter. A strong cough from Vergil reminded them of their situation as Nakia obediently fell quiet while Flare flipped the devil off. "Bite me!"

Ph34rbunny: That's it for now fans!

Dante: -Sulking-

Nakia: -removes duct tape- What's wrong devil boy?

Dante: -mutter mutter-

Vergil: He's upset that I…what do you humans say?

Nakia: Cock block?

Vergil:….Yes that. That I did that to him in the chapter.

Dante: That's it! LET'S DANCE! READ AND REVIEW!

All: Jai ne!


	7. All we do is Squabble

Ph34rbunny: -creeps into and posts a chapter-

Nakia: Why are we sneaking?

Ph34rbunny: Shhhh!

Readers: -growl/grab-

Ph34rbunny: -flails- BUT THERE'S A NEW CHAPTER AND TWO MORE COMING THIS WEEEEEEEK .

Vergil: Let's move on.

"Honestly he only had a few puzzles and the short mini boss battle and he should be here by now. I'm bored." Nakia whined while letting out an aggravated huff, her eyes back to their normal blue hue. The rain was relentlessly trying to pour into their sphere prison as her favorite devil twin merely brooded on the far side of the Temi-guru. What sparse conversation they had shared before was now non-existent probably due to Flare's presence.

"Well if you had not transported Lady Flare here I'm sure they both would have arrived by now." Nakia felt her eyebrow twitch.

"That is true brother. Lady Flare's knowledge of the tower is impressive. She also saved us from the devil's silence." 'Lady' Flare simply glowed with pride as she carefully braided and tied her best friend's silver and purple hair into an intricate bun so the purple tips bordered the hairstyle. It suited her well as she carefully tucked away the stray hairs.

"I see you have already converted them. I wonder what else you have messed with," The red head shrugged innocently as brown eyes switched focus from hair to the top of the staircase where Dante would soon be arriving.

"Hey. Have you figured out the source of the changes?" Nakia's expression turned pensive as she watched Flare raise the hand where the mark had appeared. After ten minutes of sitting in the bubble their irises and hands had returned to normal, but nothing else had seemed to recede.

~"Well we know it is opposites. My, I guess magic, and your inhuman strength and sword skills. The marks seem like yin and yang colors but not the same shape. So far I'm guessing opposite powers. Oh and I told Vergil I'm an oracle and you're my protector."~ The evil twin lover giggled as the red head sighed and banged the back of her head against their prison. ~"At least it fades."~

~"Yeah it fades, FOR NOW! Hell just keeping up this telepathic line could be killing us. I don't like not knowing the gift's origin."~

~"It could be Sparda."~

~"It could be Mundus."~

~"It could be a goddess!"~

~"It could be your mother's vagina."~ Nakia rolled her eyes at Flare's pessimism. Typically she was the optimistic one between them which meant the powers troubled her. For once Nakia was ready to just ride the gravy train to Vergil's company until death. I mean after her use, well attempted use like hell she was going to let Arkham use here as a sacrifice, he would probably kill her. His strong arms flexing with a swift decisive blow to end her life. Vergil flexing….

"You're drooling." Flare's laugh echoed amongst the stone roof and rain drops causing the brooding devil to glare in her direction as a warning. "Like I said before, BITE ME!" His glance returned to the hazed night sky as she growled lowly.

"Now Flare you promised.."

~"In a different realm."~

"But you promised…"

~"To Akina."~

"Flare."

"Fine. Damn bet." Nakia smiled contently laying her head in her friend's lap. The black leather pants were still cold from the earlier exposure to the rain. Who were they to complain? This was what they dreamed of! The devils within their touch, to talk to, to sedu..to befriend! They had read so many fan fics and talked often of the adventures they would wish to have. Granted by now in their scenarios they were at the happy endings, but the encounters thus far were more than worth it. "Give me your hand."

"Why?" Flare had a serious look to her. Serious was NEVER a good thing with her.

~"Focus on seeing the origin."~ Nakia seemed to hesitate, but Flare's stern stare made her relent to her best friend as she closed her eyes.

'Source of our powers. Souuuuuuurce of our devil grabbing powers. Maybe I can just stall and make her happy.'

~"Nice try."~

'Dammit. SOUUUUURCE OF POWERS! Come on today I'm losing ogling time here.' As if hearing her protest her black vision filled with a blinding flash of silver as she found herself in a grey void with a lone stone bench. The grey seemed to stretch on forever as if all that existed was herself and the bench.

"You called Akina?" Nakia spun around at the foreign voice that called her true name. Her blue eyes took in the sight of a golden haired angel in a billowing white dress though no wind blew. Her eyes were dual colored, one crimson and the other violet.

"How d.."

"I would naturally know the true name of someone I imparted part of my power to dear Akina. I am the goddess of this tower. A friend of Sparda's. Now I can't stay long but just know I impart part of me into you both to help his sons." Nakia glanced to see Flare standing a bit farther away seemingly frozen in place. "Good luck." Another flash and the darkness of her closed eyelids were returned.

"Told you a Goddess." Nakia beamed with being right over her friend for once. Flare on the other hand still seemed pensive until a familiar silver haired man broke the horizon of the Temi-guru.

"You showed up." Vergil greeted his twin brother, turning to face his guest as Dante casually made his way across the rooftop. He had Ivory in his right hand, spinning it back and forth while stopping halfway towards his brother and moved sideways towards the bubble that held Flare and Nakia.

"You sure know how to throw a party. No food, no drinks, and you keep all the babes for yourself. Well minus the other one." Nakia giggled as Flare frowned at Dante remembering Lady. She wasn't too good with sharing things she deemed to be hers.

"My sincerest apology brother. I was so eager to see you I couldn't concentrate on the preparations for the bash, so I had them help." Vergil motioned towards the girls as Dante paced restlessly as if debating between freeing the girls and punching Vergil's face in. The two were too far apart to accomplish both at once.

"See it's different again. How far have we warped this?" Nakia whispered into Flare's ear only to have her friend's hand cover her mouth.

"Shhhhh Dante talks next."

~"Look who's drooling now."~

"Shh!"

"Whatever, at any rate, it's been a whole year since we last met. How about a kiss from your little brother?" Dante had paused for dramatic effect, but that didn't not stop Nakia and Flare from crossing their fingers with hope. No matter how much they loved their respective devil, they could not deny the fact they would kill to see the two kiss. "Or better yet how about a kiss from THIS!" Both girls pouted as the younger twin raised Ivory and drew back the hammer on the gun. Until the lightning cracked across the night sky. This caused Nakia to jump into Flare's lap holding onto her friend as if she would die otherwise.

"HATE LIGHTING!"

"Really?! You have the ability to manipulate objects and you're still scared of something you could REDIRECT?!"

"Hey, I'm an oracle not a fire bender." Flare simply gave Nakia her famous 'I will end you' look causing their argument to stall as Dante let loose a sigh.

"Guess this is what they call a heart-warming family reunion, eh?" Ivory's aim never left Vergil's face upon which a smirk appeared causing both girls to stare in awe.

"He does that?" Flare was actually stunned at the sight.

"It's the third time. Yay!" Nakia even clapped quietly in glee as the blue coated devil moved his left hand up the hilt of Yamato.

"You got that right." As if to emphasize his retort Yamato seemed to sing as it was unsheathed as both men charged each other.

Ph34rbunny: -from within cage- See? SEEEEEE? Now can I go?

Readers: After the next two are done.

Ph34rbunny: Please read and review…and release me please! T-T

"


	8. FOR THE SEXY

Ph34rbunny: Look another one! Freedom yes?

Readers: Nope.

Dante: Sex yes?

Readers: Nope.

Dante: Then why are you reading this?

Readers: -looks at Vergil-

Dante:…..I'm going to the strip club fuck this.

Ph34rbunny: But you have a fight scene now! I need it to get free!

Dante: Yea have fun with that babe.

Ph34rbunny:….I'll give you Flare action!

Dante: ….

Ph34rbunny: A full straddle with you on top!

Dante: LET'S ROCK!

Readers: Sell out.

Dante: -fires Ebony and Ivory-

Readers: -silence-

CLING! CLANG! SHING!

"You know.." both brown and blue eyes watched the two men seemingly float and dance around the roof exchanging sword blows, bullets, and black energy spheres of death with Dante's swearing and joyous shouts sneaking out between the blows. Flare was the first of the girls to break the silence since the fight started. "I don't know what's better. Making out with Dante or watching him fight." She sighed as her inner fan girl was happy to watch the two fight to the death. They knew the outcome so why worry?

"Only make out?" Nakia had a cheshire grin as her blue gaze caught the typically brazen woman flush nearly the color of her hair. "Oh ho!"

"Oh ho nothing!"

"Your shirt was torn!"

"Cause I was fighting Agni while Dante handled Rudra. I'm sorry I haven't been sitting pretty at the top of the tower. You go do the first set of staircases and fights and see how well your outfit holds up." Nakia could see that Flare was on the defensive for what really transpired between the two.

"I did rip it when she dodged my attack." Agni actually spoke up adding to the red head's defense. She seemed confident until Rudra chimed in.

"Though he did rip it more when we said he was not man enough to just take you instead of playing your games." In that instant Flare bumped the heads of the demon swords together while shushing them to silence as Nakia giggled. It was new to see Flare flustered instead of being cool and collected.

"Oh you think that's funny?" Flare smirked while plunging Agni into the right wall of the bubble causing it to shatter. With no protection the rain drenched both girls completely. While Nakia summoned another umbrella whilst growling Flare stretched out her stiff joints eyeing the dancing devils.

~"It's almost time. Stay safe we don't know how far we've altered it. Don't try heavy 'magic' use again. It's too dangerous."~

~"But the goddess said we were to help the boys."~ Flare didn't have time to finish as the battle paused for more banter between the twins.

"Why do you refuse to gain power? The power of our father Sparda?" Vergil seemed colder somehow as if this was not just a taunt but a true question that burned within him. Dante's laugh and sarcastic smile did not lighten the older devil's mood.

"Father? I don't have a father. I just don't like you, that's all." Flare grimaced at what was to come. She hated the knowledge that she would have to watch it play out if Dante was to stand a chance in the trials that lay ahead. As if sensing the small doubt in her vigilance to let it pass, Nakia placed a firm hand on Flare's shoulder for reassurance. Dante yelled again as devil arms clashed, the force so intense that the swords began to glow from the heat of the friction. Flare looked away as Yamato cast aside Rebellion. She cringed as she could hear Dante's blood hit the roof over the rain drops.

"Foolishness, Dante. Foolishness…Might controls everything. And without strength you cannot protect anything. Not her." He paused to glance in Flare's direction who had turned to face him when the dialogue strayed once again. She tightened her grip on the demon swords as if to warn him of trying anything. "Not even yourself." He pushed the impaled Dante off Yamato making sure to grab his twin's half of the amulet. The younger devil tried to reach for it but Vergil sliced at his hand to swat it away effortlessly. He paused to admire the other half before flipping his wet hair back to its spiked style as the downpour had previously flattened it to mirror Dante's. He started to walk away from his brother's injured body, but decided to pick up Rebellion and impale Dante pining him to the rooftop for good measure. Applause from behind the older devil gave him pause as Flare began to cross towards Dante.

"Do you finally have it?" Arkham was the source of the query seeming to have silently appeared. The girls knew it was from his demonic powers from Jester but now was not the time to out him to the twins. The story had to progress as they knew Arkham would not stop should the devils side against him.

"Yes. Now the spell Sparda cast will be broken." As Vergil passed Arkham he shot an emotionless stare in Nakia's direction. To anyone else it was a 'come here or I'll just bubble prison you here' look, but to Nakia it easily could be conceived as 'come hither I'm sexy'. She only paused when Arkham altered from the story and kicked the bleeding devil's foot as he chuckled. His amusement was cut short as he leaped back clutching his bleeding shoulder.

"YOU WENCH!" He hissed as he inspected his wound as Nakia laughed brushing past him to Vergil whispering for only Arkham to hear.

"You're lucky that was a warning."

"I suggest you tell your PET to show some respect." Her eyes were turning golden again as her words dripped with venom as she stood protectively between team Vergil and her devil. As Arkham went to open his mouth in retort his words were lost over the torrent of water that shot skyward behind the crimson haired woman announcing Dante's awakening and Rebellion's new awakened form. Before she could react, Dante dashed past her at a blinding speed trying to punch Vergil only to have his older twin block it with Yamato sending the blade halfway into Dante's hand.

"I see, a devil inside you has awakened as well." The taunt was enough to push him over the edge as Dante turned his hand further mutilating it to grasp the devil arm and fling it and his brother aside to create room. Vergil, not one to be so easily cast aside, readied his traditional fighting stance only to be interrupted by scar face.

"Wait. We should leave. For the moment we have all that we need." Dante seemed to glow as he slowly shuffled towards his brother. Relenting to the retreat Vergil turned around and leapt off the Temi-guru. Arkham paused only to follow suit leaving a petrified Nakia at the top. She leaned for the edge a few times before leaping off.

"FOR THE SEXY!" Her shilled screams echoed for a few minutes before they ceased. Flare assumed it was when Vergil probably caught her or she remembered she could teleport. Her attention, however, was turned towards Dante who was still shuffling after the group as his whole body seemed to pulse with the aura which now had turned red. The light grew more intense until several demonic binding auras in a white light pulsed away from Dante revealing his demonic form. She had seen the graphic renders and pictures of his devil half, but witnessing it in person made even her doubt her courage. Sure the other bosses she had faced using his power and exploiting their weaknesses, but Dante was on another level. The red scales that covered his body like a new trench coat looked thick and impenetrable. Black smaller scale-like skin covered the rest of his body with red lines crisscrossing every so often to bring more definition to his already toned body. He had large black wings extending from the mid of his back outwards as he let out a loud roar. His curved horns framed his face as it came falling to the rooftop only to land in the comfort of Flare's chest as she moved to catch the falling devil. He shifted back into his human form continuing to bleed out as she adjusted to settle his head in her lap. She messed with his hair before concentrating on his wound and a tarp to keep them dry. The wound healed but without luck on the tarp she reached out to Nakia but couldn't get through. She could feel her but not contact her feeling something push her back. Her eyes opened reveal yellow irises from the effort to try and get through as the rain continued to drench the heroes.

"So you know I saw the real you oh fair goddess? And here I thought myself clever." She smirked as the unconscious devil smirked as she continued to mess with his hair.

Ph34rbunny: See wasn't that nice? All that action and plot? You like plot riiiiight?

Readers: -silence-

Ph34rbunny:…

Dante: And where's my mounting?

Ph34rbunny: In the next chapter.

Dante: You promised me mounting.

Ph34rbunny: Well if the readers let you in that could happen now. –wink-

Readers and Dante: ….

Vergil: Read and Review

Nakia: -rocking back in forth in corner-

Vergil: That's your cue Nakia.

Nakia: Hate heights. –rocks- Hate lightning. –rocks- So much scaring. –rocks-

Everyone else: ….Um….Jai ne.


	9. I always preferred a bad girl

Ph34rbunny: LOOK NUMBER THREE!

Readers: -releases ph34rbunny-

Ph34rbunny: FREEEEEEEEEDOM!

Dante: -pins ph34rbunny- Just in case you're lying.

Nakia: Anyways….ON WITH IT!

"I still say we should leave him here Lady Flare. New demons are unstable." The previous downpour had shifted to a soft mist as the red head sneezed in reply. She had her legs jut to her right as she sat on the cold rooftop, her favorite devil still unconscious in her lap.

"Agni." Her voice was firm yet scolding. She knew what was at risk and if they had already altered the game this far….'Then maybe I can by-pass the sorrows of 2 and 3….and hog Dante.' She smirked at the other half of her plan as a slight wind whipped her hair around her. Her brown eyes rolled eventually landing on the blue demon sword. "Yes Rudra?"

"I agree with my brother. Waiting like this is boring. We haven't got to kill anything in a while." Flare blinked a few times before letting loose a fit of giggles at the sword's complaint. So that was the reason huh? With Dante more powerful THEY would be used less leading to having nothing to do.

"And you're supposed to be evil demons who only wish to kill or claim people. Rawr!" She made a silly face as she clawed at the air laughing all the while until she noticed something missing. "Dante?" Her eyes darted around as she tried to move only find her legs asleep. 'Crap.' She tried moving them a few more times until a large boom filled the silence. Flare watched frozen in place as the fine powder rubble from the stone statue exploding from the force that Dante hit it drifted to the ground below. He had ripped the right sleeve of his coat at the elbow, probably to check for scaring, but the image of him covered in blood and glancing over his shoulder at her with those icy blue eyes sent a shiver down her spine.

"Rawr." She felt herself stiffen as he chuckled and seemed to disappear. Had he been awake the whole time? No his breathing was too shallow for that, or maybe he was that good. Then again she really didn't know what tricks he had to getting women. Sure he was brazen but it was possible he could be crafty.

"He wouldn't just take them, would he?" It was a soft mutter under her breath, but Flare soon realized it was more than loud enough for the newly awakened demon as she found herself straddled by the demon in question. Her hands were above her head held by his right hand as the opposite cupped her chin so she couldn't look away.

"Wanna find out babe?" All it took was that genuine up close Dante smirk and her heart skipped a beat sending the ripple into her pinned wrists. All she could register was his lips on hers. Rough. Demanding and intoxicating. Her brain vaguely registered Agni and Rudra making some snide comment but several hours of playing the sexual tension game had neared her self-control limits. She wanted him, but not without knowing he wouldn't ditch her after. As his kisses trailed down her neck, past her cleavage, and ended at the knotted strings keeping her corset top closed. He was obviously trying to show off by undoing one of the three knots with his mouth.

"What about our game?" Flare tested her chances at escape trying to wriggle her arms free. She could wiggle her toes but everything between that and her hips remained motionless. She also noted that hip wiggling was a poor choice as the devil trying to undress her laughed wagging his finger at her.

"If you struggle I might hurt you." He paused as his eyes seem to light up with mischief. "Though we can try that later if you're into that stuff." He playfully tugged at the leather as Flare went scarlet as she tried to flail her arms harder only to gain a wiggle out of them. Dante's lips came crashing back onto hers as she tried to move her legs more gaining more movement. Just a few more minutes. "I always did prefer a bad girl."

"Oh I see. Afraid to lose to me Dante?" She probably let a little too much of her lust come through in her tone, but watching him slowly and smugly pull at the second knot to release it was downright sexy. Her heart was so loud it was close to deafening as wrapped a loose end of the string around his finger slowing pulling the last knot apart.

"Babe I don't know if you've heard but the good guy always wins. I may not be good all the time…" he squeezed her wrists just a little tighter as he paused "…but babe I ALWAYS win in the end." With one last tug the knot was gone as a flick of his wrist ripped the string out of the corset entirely. The smug half breed ran a finger down the bare skin the string freed before pushing the leather fabric to either side. Flare was sure her face would remain flushed forever at the smug look on the devil's face as he admired his c cupped prizes. His hands still circled them thoroughly entertained with her helplessness. It was the fan girl's turn to flash a cheshire grin as the pins and needle feeling had finally left her legs. She just hoped she still had her range of movement in the pants and whatever power that 'goddess' gave her was enough to compensate for the rest.

"One more kiss?" She feigned her best sexy pout batting her eyelashes at the horny half demon. He took the bait with a chuckle as his lips returned to hers biting and tugging as she better positioned her feet. She watched his face retreat as blue eyes gauged her reaction to the left hand twisting her nipple. Flare faked a moan while making her voice crack and raspy. "Just don't pinch both of them. Please." Hook, line, and sinker. Dante smiled so evilly as he released her hands to pinch both of her nipples, tugging at her breasts as she laughed. This gave him pause, but not long as she pushed herself up and back bringing her knees close to get them past Dante's legs then up over his shoulders as she propelled herself forward mentally asking for that inhuman strength. She managed success as a very stunned Dante lay underneath her as she sat on his chest, bare chested grinning like a mad man as deft hands made quick claim of the prized guns while crimson orbs watched the devil.

"Gonna kill me babe?" Flare chuckled as his cockiness was still convincing him she was drowning in lust for him. She was only up to her chin in it. She arched her back to give him the best view of her breasts, the moon framing the mid of her back and up as she moved Ebony and Ivory's aim from the air to touching little Dante.

"Oh I wouldn't dare waste something so tempting. Besides I know I can't kill you…" Flare pressed the barrels of the guns a little harder against the stiff member inside his tight pants. "…but I can at least assure you will play the game." Dante's smirk mirrored her own as she returned the guns back to his holsters as she stood up snapping her finger. Her pants caught fire which traveled up her body. As flames turned to smoke her corset was fixed and her pants had turned to black shorts with a blood red trim, Agni and Rudra nestled into black leather holsters that hung just below her butt.

"Giving them back already babe? No contest this time?" Flare laughed as she quickly set her long red hair into a french braid as she crossed the rooftop to where the trio had jumped eyeing the fall before her. She turned her gaze to back to Dante who seemed to be watching amusingly from a distance, his still lustful blue eyes locked on her still red ones.''

"Wouldn't want an unfair advantage." His look of momentary confusion only widened her smirk. She had to keep him playing, wanting her and helping her get Nakia back. "On the next contest that is starting now. If you win, you name your prize at the time of your win. If I win, you let me work at Devil May Cry." His frown told her that although Flare was pushing all the right buttons to spark his sexual interests, she had yet to truly tug on his heartstrings just yet.

"No can do. I work alone."

"We'd have to stay near him?"

"Quiet brother this is getting good."

"Boys." Her warning tone silenced the swords as she turned her attention back to Dante who was still standing in the spot she left him. "Well the game is to catch me before I touch the overgrown whale…" She paused taking a step back towards the edge of the rooftop. "So don't lose devil boy." And with those last words she jumped off the Temen-ni-gru screaming with a mix of fun and fear. Dante shook his head as he casually strolled to the edge looking down at her free-fall.

"Women." With another sigh he leapt off the tower and took aim towards the crazy red head.

Ph34rbunny: See? All promises filled!

Dante: I'm gonna go get a pizza.

Nakia: Hey why is your hair messed up?

Ph34rbunny:…..no reason.

Vergil and Nakia:…whore.

Ph34rbunny: ANYWAYS Read and Review! Jai ne!


	10. A reminder to Behave

Ph34rbunny: ANOTHER UPDATE! WOOOO!

Nakia: It's only cause her knee is injured.

Ph34rbunny:…I can write your end.

Nakia:….

Dante: -grabs ph34rbunny- I could give you a Happy Ending babe.

Vergil: Let's just move along shall we?

"I'm surprised you haven't tried to get rid of me yet Arkham." Nakia was stuck walking behind Arkham yet ahead of Vergil. She would have preferred behind Vergil for more time to stare at his ass. That's right she admitted it! Well not out loud, but hey that was a big step for her! Flare would be so proud. Speaking of, she hadn't heard from her in a while. She tried to feel for her with her mind but only felt a wall. Probably the Tem-ni-guru since they were getting closer to the core of the tower. Well that sounded logical at least. Her train of thought was halted as she bumped into something that smelled just awful. Suppressing a gag Nakia took a step back to see a glaring scar faced man. "What?"

"Why bother asking a question if you don't care to hear the answer?" She could tell it was rhetorical from the lightly masked spite in every word. She scoffed ignoring her gut instinct to kill him now. She needed him to usher the story forward. If Flare was going to damage the story then Nakia would have to be the one to preserve it…which meant less fun.

"Sorry, I am not accustomed to listening to…lesser demons." His growl was oh so satisfying as she tried not to show her pleasure on her face. Her blue eyes dared him to try something as the man huffed and retreated to a nearby wall pressing a stone inward and spinning it a full turn to the right. The wall gave way to a hidden corridor which at the far end seemed to open to an oddly familiar hall. Her eyes had turned violet from trying to see the hall's end, but it started to make sense how they were able to cover so much ground despite Dante running through the tower's maze.

"Ladies first." His sarcasm was not masked this time around as he bowed towards Nakia. Confident her powers would come through for her she proudly strode into the hallway, her black boots sending a click echo with every step. The sound was muffled with the sound of the wall shutting behind the trio as she led the way ahead. 'She's getting too close but leaving her behind would add to much aid to Dante's side. Though Vergil seeing use in her oracle abilities is a problem if he is to be my slave. She could see it coming or may already know of my plan. I'll just have to keep them from being alone with that…..'

"Arkham how far?" The man was thankful that the devil did not turn to demand an update on their progress or he would have seen his face snap up from the devil's rear. He flipped open his pink bounded reference book as he flipped past the pages with Vergil's name all over it.

"We are close. Let me get the door." He took long strides to pass the blue devil and purple bitch to reach the new hall and large ornate door blocking the way. It had many carvings into the bronze door which had no handles or holes leaving magic to be suspect as its lock. Nakia slowed her pace to try and walk beside Vergil only to hear his footsteps halt behind her as the hidden corridor returned to its concealed state. Curiosity won out as she foolishly turned to see his face only to meet Yamato mid-turn.

"I suggest that you not try to leave." He pressed Yamato ever so slightly forward breaking the skin on her neck as the blood trailed down towards her barely exposed cleavage staining the sheer fabric of the dress. "You may not like the method by which you are allowed to leave." Nakia found herself trying to keep her drool from passing her lips and she felt her desire for the devil grow.

"People once cried out in fear of this tower." Vergil sheathed his blade and walked closer to Arkham leaving Nakia frozen in place pouting. That bastard always had to ruin her moments with the evil brother. ALWAYS! She started to plot how she would end him with a spoon while passing her right hand over the small wound. The blood vanished, as well as the stain, leaving only the thin scar. "Temen-ni-guru, a foundation that brought out fear." Nakia was quick to fall in line between the boys as not to further any thoughts of betrayal from her love interest. "Fear…" As the scared man chuckled aloud both Vergil and Nakia seemed cautious and concerned about their third member as he closed the pink book continuing with his monologue. "Yes, fear. Can't you feel it?" On cue the door slowly opened, the smell of stale air rushing past them as Arkham stepped aside so Vergil had a clear view. "The rage and agonies of the people. Those who were confined here. With their desires for Evil being unfulfilled. It was all because Sparda slammed the door to the Demon World in their faces." Vergil shot the man a stern glare before walking through the door, abruptly stopping when neither the scarred man nor Nakia followed him.

"What's wrong?" Arkham had turned his attention down the hall behind them which remained dark despite the stone gargoyles holding azure flames in the mouth adorning the walls. He quickly returned his attention to the devil taking a few steps forward.

"Nothing." The reply seemed to satisfy Vergil as both him and Nakia turned to continue past the door, Nakia pausing to let a smug look grace her face just for the turncoat.

"She bothers you that much huh?" The sheer shock at her works was satisfactory as she quickly jogged to reclaim her spot by Vergil's side leaving an obviously mad and suspecting Arkham brooding behind them. Silence fell quickly save for the sound of mister scar face flipping pages in his book. The worn decorative rugs in this hall helped muffle the rhythmic sounds of their shoes hitting the stone floor from enticing Nakia to rest. She was starting to feel slightly jealous of the rest she knew Flare would have received while waiting for Dante to wake.

"Are you limited?" The abrupt question from the devil almost made Nakia jump as his velvet voice was hushed for only their ears. She was curious as to why he kept his voice low to avoid Arkham hearing, but the vagueness of the question left her blinking dumbly at the hot white haired male beside her. He pointed towards his own next as she felt an imaginary light bulb go off in her head. She wanted to keep it in case she got sent back so she had proof she didn't just dream it all in a sugar coma again, but she couldn't tell him that. Maybe just a little truth could not hurt the story.

"As a reminder." His scowl told her that her answer was not sufficient as she spied his hand moving towards his beloved katana. A small smile escaped her control as she traced the mark. "To behave." She added a wink and inwardly jumped for joy as emotionless Vergil raised a single eyebrow ever so slightly before the normal brood replaced it as he continued down the hallway. Flare's lessons in seduction, though it was really more of her telling about her latest triumph when Nakia tried to tune it out to save her poor virgin ears, were paying off! Well she hoped. It could very well add more marks to her being crazy than being desirable. Vergil was after power, the power to match and surpass hi father. To have no shadows left to eclipse him. She would have to find a way to best him to impress the devil without appearing to be a future threat. 'Why are men so complicated?'

~"Because you like the ones too busy with their quest for evil power to notice a nice pair of legs."~

~"Flare?"~ She felt only the wall again as she tried to reach out to her best friend. Was that really Flare? Or was it her mind playing tricks on her? She sighed causing a look from Arkham who halted beside her.

"I'll take the rear." She stuck out her tongue at him as she sauntered after the handsome devil who didn't even pause as his companions grew further behind him.

'Yea I bet you want the rear so you can sneak off for alter ego time. And I swear Vergil switches from "I'm watching you breathe" to "I could care less if you take a wrong turn" fast than I can flip channels. He's lucky he is so damn evil and sexy.' Sure she was inwardly complaining, but so far this whole experience was being stowed away in her memories as best day ever.

Vergil: Where's Date?

Nakia: See that censor bar?

-Giant censor bar in the distance-

Vergil: If only he could show more prudence.

Nakia:-mumbles- If only you could show less.

Vergil: -unsheathes Yamato-

Nakia: I said I agreed! Sheesh! Read and Review!

Censor bar: Jai ne!


	11. Dropping the Ball

Nakia: Wow it's been some time since the last chapter what happened?

Dante: I tired her out.

-Mr. Mop and Mrs. Broom collide with Dante-

Vergil: I think she finally went back and proof-read her previous chapters.

Nakia: So sulking?

Ph34rbunny: -from amass the pile of pages- MY CRUSADE SHALL NOT FALTER!

Dante: So she gave up and went back to writing?

Nakia: Something about unable to find the original chapters and being lazy.

Vergil: Typical for her I assume?

Ph34rbunny:…..Hmmm "And then Arkham took a fire poker in each hand and rammed them up the twin devils' asses." yea that sounds good….

Vergil and Dante: ….On with the author's glorious writing!

'What happened here?' Lady's brown leather boots slowly moved towards the downed Leviathan slumped in the destroyed courtyard. The fresh blood leaking from its mouth and the stench was sure to draw the demons. As if feeling the demonic auras drawing near she readied her small handgun as a cautionary measure. All the signs pointed towards the creature being deceased yet its eye was….

"You know what? YOU CAN TAKE YOUR HUGE DICK AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR PERFECT ASS!" Small flames seemed to trail behind the red head that had burst from the monster. The girl was covered in blood and slime as she stalked toward Lady, eyes a furious gold color. The feeling coming from the girl was enough to cause the seasoned hunter to brace for anything. She didn't seem like a demon, but neither did the white haired man who followed her out.

"Come on babe. It wasn't that bad. I'll even let you take a free shot. Besides, you handled that demon just fine the way you drove it through the heart bad ass." Lady felt her own eyes roll, though the girl didn't seem to have the same turned off expression. She had whipped around to face her companion as the flames seemed to grow. Maybe she was demonic.

"That bad? Dropping me on the ground and saying "You got this right babe?" in front of that intestinal fucking demon is NOT THAT BAD?! And you know DAMN well that shooting you won't do SHIT!" The girl was seething as she yelled at the man who was…laughing? He was actually laughing and smiling as crossed the space to the angered female.

"We could go back to what we were doing earlier. After all babe you didn't seem to mind where I was shoving then." Lady felt her eyebrow twitch. Were these two idiots actually getting it on while inside a demon?!

"You mean before you ditched me as fodder?"

"I was caught off guard. I didn't see him. Besides you had it handled."

"So the great demon hunter couldn't sense him?" Really? These idiots were feeling each other up while she was standing there watching them in a courtyard of a demon tower with a rotting corpse as ambiance. Yeah they HAD to be demons.

"What can I say? Your body had me mesmerized." Ugh. Did he have to be so corny? Lady felt the need to hurl crawl up her throat as she moved to leave. However, the echo of a lone gunshot froze her in place. Her dual colored eyes snapped to the origin, a lone silver smoking gun.

"What do you know? I do feel better. Thanks stud." She..she..she..

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU SHOT ME!"

"You offered."

"You're..you're a demon." Lady left no more time for hesitation as she started to unload her clips on the pair. The red head sprang backwards in retreat at the shower of bullets, but he just took it grinning as he reached for the great sword on his back.

"Let's dance!"

Ph34rbunny: There.

Nakia:….what did you do to this game?

Vergil: We.

Nakia: Huh?

Vergil: I do believe both of your presences destroyed the original story.

Nakia: Reh?!

Ph34rbunny: READ and review! 3 Jai ne!


End file.
